You Are My Only One
by AMillionYearsAgo
Summary: Prequel...to All For Me... I know I know I'm like writing this backwards...well just read the top it explains...


This kinda goes with the whole like thing I'm working on right now... It's really confusing... see this happens years before All For Me... It's the first kiss they talk about in Second Chance... Okay I wrote it WAY out of order... but it goes this story and then a year in between and then All For Me and then Second Chance... got it now? Okay... well urg.... I'm sorry for posting it out of order BUT from now on in what I'm going to do is well... post this (duh) and then I'm going to finish All For Me and then well...Second Chance is already up...  
  
broken this fragile thing now and I can't I can't pick up the pices  
  
Mulder thought back to the office. Diana practically threw herself at him, but Scully didn't know that.  
  
and I've thrown my words all around but I can't I can't give you a reason  
  
Scully knew she COULD give him a reason... but it was one she wasn't sure she was ready to believe herself.  
  
I feel so broken up and I give up I just wanna tell you so you know  
  
Mulder didn't know why Scully yelled at him... he thought he knew but he also thought maybe he was just wishing it to be true so bad that he was fooling himself. He put his car in park and raced up the stairs to get his answer.  
  
here I go scream my lungs out and try to get to you you are my only one  
  
"Scully? Are you in there?" Mulder continued to bang on the door.  
  
if I let go there's just no one who gets me like you do  
  
Scully knew by not answering the door she was probably only making things worse. She also knew that she couldn't help the burning pain inside of her heart. She did love him, there she said it to herself, but could she put her heart out on the line and wait for him to either save it or tear it down?  
  
you are my only my only one  
  
Mulder slid down the door and whispered to himself how much she ment to him hoping that maybe she would hear from the other side.  
  
made my mistakes let you down and I can't I can't hold on for too long  
  
Scully heard the pounding stop and wanted to run out the door after him, but she couldn't help the burning, it was still there.  
  
ran my whole life in the ground and I can't I can't get up when you're gone  
  
Mulder finally grabbed hold of the wall to stedy himself and slowly walked outside an idea forming in his head.  
  
and somethings breakin up I feel like giving up  
  
Scully slumped back on her couch knowing that by not getting the door she may ave just chased out the most important person in her life. That's why she was suprised at what she heard.  
  
but I won't walk out until you know here I go  
  
Mulder decided he didn't care what kind of people Scully's nabors were. He stood below her window and screamed until his throat gave out.  
  
scream my lungs out and try to get to you you are my only one  
  
"SCULLY! PLEASE! TALK TO ME! PLEASE!"  
  
if i let go there's just no one who gets me like you do  
  
"SCULLY PLEASE! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO BELIEVES IN ME!"  
  
you are my only my only one  
  
"SCULLY I HAVE TO TELL YOU SOMETHING!" She flicked on the light and walked over next to the window to listen for a minuet more.  
  
here I go scream my lungs out and try to get to you  
  
"SCULLY PLEASE GIVE ME A CHANCE!" He then saw her outline lit up by the lamp.  
  
you are my only one if i let go there's just no one no one like you  
  
"SCULLY NO ONE BELIEVES IN ME! NOT LIKE YOU! SCULLY I LOVE YOU! I'VE ALWAYS LOVED YOU! I TRYED TO PUSH DIANA AWAY BUT YOU WALKED IN! IT'S NOT HER I LOVE SCULLY IT'S YOU!  
  
you are my only my only one  
  
Scully's heart skipped a beat and she thought maybe she was hearing things but then it came again. "SCULLY I CAN'T LIVE WITHOUT YOU! I KNOW THAT ALREADY! PLEASE DON'T MAKE ME TRY!" There he was putting his heart out on the line, doing the very thing she was too scared to do.  
  
my only one my only one  
  
He saw her stick her head out the window so he dropped his voice a little. "Scully you are the ONLY one for me!" He saw a smile play across her features, but then she disapeared. His spirits dropped and he began trudging back to his car.  
  
my only one my only one  
  
Scully let a small smile play across her lips and then she rushed away form the window and down the stairs. She still was in her slippers and her night clothes which consisted of cotten blue and green checked bottoms and a green T-shirt. She had to admit she was a bit cold but she didn't care. When she ran out she was graced with the rain that Mulder had been standing in for about ten min. now.  
  
you are my only my only one  
  
Mulder heard fast foot steps behind him and turned around to come face to face (well not EXACLY since she's shorter but..) with Scully. Her hair wet and plastered to her face, but she never looked more beautiful.  
  
Here I go pour my heart out cause now I'm with you  
  
Scully didn't know what else to do. So she did, for once, what her heart told her. She got up on tip toes and was happy he met her halfway so they could share their first real kiss as more than just friends.  
  
you are my only one If I let go there's just no one no one like you 


End file.
